Maruaders Sorting
by Indyanna
Summary: Cannon compliant. The hat gets in your head and knows where you belong, all thought sometimes you really should listen to that hat.


_**A/N I'm trying really hard to update my other fics but, I've hit a bump in 'Romanian Beauty' so this thought struck into my head and wouldn't leave.**_

_Disclaimer: All recognised characters aren't mine._

* * *

"Black, Sirius," Professor McGonagall calls.

The Black boy walks up to the stool with not many eyes on him as everyone knows Blacks go into Slytherin. His only cousin left in Hogwarts - Narcissa - looks at him with interest though, knowing that he isn't the usual Black. Also knowing that he may not end up in Slytherin.

"_Ahh yes, another Black. The most recent I've sorted were sisters, three. But, you aren't a brother, no but definitely a cousin. Now let's see," The hat says to the boy._

"_Not smart enough for Ravenclaw, that wouldn't do, Hufflepuff wouldn't suit you. Leaving us with Slytherin and Gryffindor, oh yes, you're very sly and cunning but, oh what's this? A Black with bravery enough for Gryffindor?"_

"_Don't seem so surprised, we aren't all the same you know. I'm sure Andromeda would have been fine in Gryffindor too," Sirius replies._

"_I see, yes she could have been but that isn't the matter that's at hand is it? No, no you are definitely a _GRYFFINDOR!_"_

The entire student body of Hogwarts sit shocked, eyes glues to the boy as he walks over to the Gryffindor table.

Narcissa is the only Slytherin without the expression of shock on her face for she knew that Sirius is different. Definitely brave to not plead to belong in Slytherin like Andromeda had, Narcissa thinks to herself but, she's seventh year now - almost out of Hogwarts.

* * *

"Evans, Lily."

A fiery red head takes a seat on the stool and gets the hat placed on her head by the Professor.

"_Hmm, never met an Evans before. Hufflepuff isn't for you, Slytherin won't do. Ravenclaw perhaps? Definitely smart but, no, no you've got bravery galore! So for you I declare _GRYFFINDOR!!_"_

Lily walks quickly and silently to take a seat across from the Black boy and beside a girl named Alice.

* * *

"Lupin, Remus."

A boy with rather ratty robs walks to the stool and sits as Professor McGonagall puts the hat on his head.

"_A werewolf? That is original - even for someone as old as I. You're definitely smart enough for Ravenclaw my, my. That isn't quite the house for you though, definitely not Hufflepuff - much to witty for them. Slytherin won't do either, oh yes you're definitely brave - _GRYFFINDOR._"_

Remus quickly shuffles over to the Gryffindor table and takes a seat beside Sirius and across from Lily.

* * *

"Pettigrew, Peter."

A runt of a boy walks to the stool looking around shiftily. Placing the hat on his head he sits.

"_Sly and cunning, oh yes Peter you may not see it now but Slytherin would definitely help you."_

"_No not Slytherin," the runty boy thinks._

"_Not Slytherin ay? Ravenclaw isn't for you, Hufflepuff could definitely do. Perhaps not, I know - _GRYFFINDOR!!_"_

* * *

"Potter, James."

The boy walks up to the stool with a slight strut. Looking happily he sits on the stool. The Hat gets placed on his head.

"_Another Potter? No siblings, your father has a sister and a brother I believe."_

"_I thought this was about me?"_

"_Vein, I see Slytherin trait that is but not for you. I know - _GRYFFINDOR!!_"_

The strutting boy walks over to his new house and takes a seat beside the rather pretty red head and across from the other three boys in his house.

* * *

"Snape, Severus."

The greasy haired boy with a rather copious nose took his seat on the stool with the hat plopped onto his head.

"_Snape? Never heard that, ah but Prince I have. Eileen Prince's son. You're sly and keep your cards hidden, I know - SLYTHERIN."_

The greasy haired boy shoots a disappointed glance at the red head but takes his seat at the Slytherin table.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N Un-beta'd so excuse any mistakes. This has been itching at me for a while but I think I want to do the Black sisters.


End file.
